blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Drought
The Drought was a cataclysmic event which took place after the short revival of the Black Beast. It's called the Drought because of how it affected the landscape of the world; red skies and black oceans, and most of the lush land has become dry and decrepit. Information The Drought began as soon as the Black Beast was revived, when a pillar of light emerged and struck both the sky and Earth. The sky turned into a permanent red, while the Earth was bombarded from within, causing earthquakes, tsunamis, and various other natural disasters to happen across the planet. With that done, the Seithr density level suddenly spiked, reaching beyond the atmosphere, thus drowning the world in Seithr. As the Seithr increased, creatures dubbed the Seithr Beasts started to emerged and wander the world. At the same time, the water turned into a black goo, but it is barely understood how this came to be. However, a theory is that Seithr Beasts emerging and adapting to the oceans, and in turn, adapted the ocean to their preference. The events revolving around what started the revival of the Black Beast and, by extension, the Drought, are completely unknown. Effects on the World The Drought was caused by the Black Beast's short-term revival being interrupted by some unknown group. This act caused a chain reaction which resulted in Seithr drowning the world, stopping when the amount and density reached the atmosphere. The skies turned form blue to red (but the clouds remained the same white coloration), the sea turned completely black, which also ended up killing the aquatic life living in it at the time, and lush greens of the landscape dried up, becoming like a desert. This new landscape was the aesthetically change to what became an inescapable death trap for all still alive after the sudden change. What drastically makes this world even more of a death trap is the arrival of the Seithr Beasts, a race of beings hellbent on terrorizing the life remaining in the rest of the world. They spawned from the new supply of Seithr flooding the world, and because the Seithr is everywhere, they can appear anywhere in the world with no warning. The Plague Because of how Seithr works on the Human body and how the body reacts to the substance, the Drought makes it so that the main bulk of Humanity is dying from it. Even the Beastkin, who have a higher immunity to Seithr, are dying out by the hundreds because of this plague-like side effect. This plague usually starts with the inflicted victim's sudden change in coloration of skin color, turning them pale white. This stage of the plague usually compromises the immune system of the victim, but they can still function. Then, in a complete reversal, their skin coloration rapidly becomes darker and darker, though for some reason, this change only happened with large patches of skins randomly placed in one or more body parts. Finally, the basic structure of the affected area begins to fall apart, losing hardness and connection to the victim's body. The affected area finally falls off and melts into black slime, the same black slime which makes up the skin and blood for the Seithr Beasts. The slime eventually evaporates into the atmosphere and becomes more Seithr. If the victim dies from the plague, their body melts into that same black slime, but it doesn't evaporate. Instead, it leaks Seithr out and turns the area around it into a more likely spawning point for Seithr Beasts. Trivia Category:Plot Category:Genesis Catastrophe